leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:N1ghtSt0rm 22/ Yorashi The Storm's End
|alttype = |date = :It becomes legit when it becomes legit. |rangetype = melee |health = 60 |attack = 90 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 430(+87.5) |mana = N/A |damage = 53 (+4.2) |range = 155 |armor = 19.1 (+3.5) |magicresist = 28 (+1.45) |attackspeed = 0.670 (+3.6%) |healthregen = 6.95 (+0.65) |manaregen = N/A |speed = 345 }} Yorashi the Storm's End is a champion in League of Legends. So, this will be my 1st ever post here so please comment and tell me if I did anything wrong. Abilities Every 10 seconds, a stack of Gale Force is stored. Maximum of 7 stacks. Marked targets take 15% increased damage plus additional effects: Zephyr Mark: Storm Gale passes through all marked targets, applying an additional mark. Gale Mark: The projectile slows all hit targets, applying an additional mark. Cyclone Mark: All hit targets are knocked up slightly for 0.25 seconds. Consumes 1 Gale to send a gust of wind in a straight line to deal physical damage to the first enemy it hits. Applies on-hit effects and can critically strike |leveling= 550 |cooldown= }} Rending Blade does not apply marks. By harnessing the power of wind, Yorashi gains attack speed and basic attacks apply a stack of Gouge. Gouge can stack up to 5 times. Upon recast, deals magic damage to all visible gouged targets per stack. Zephyr Mark: Reveals gouged targets 100 units above sight range. Gale Mark: Sight range increase and bleeds 1% per stack of target's current health while gouged. Cyclone Mark: Sight range increase and splash damage per Gouge upon reactivation. |description2= Deals magic damage to all visible gouged targets per stack. |leveling= |leveling2= |cost= NO |costtype= cost }} Increases movement speed Calls on the winds to propel Yorashi into the air and cloak him upon landing, partially concealing him from enemy view and doubling the bonus movement speed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= NO |costtype= COST |range= 650 }} Yorashi creates a storm around him, dampening crowd control effects by 20%. Powerful winds buffet nearby enemies, dealing continuous damage per second. Yorashi is empowered for 7 seconds, increasing movement speed, attack speed and damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=NO |costtype=COST }} Yorashi channels the power and rage of the storm for 1 second before dispelling the storm, unleashing a powerful gust of wind which blasts all surrounding enemies and knocks up marked targets. |leveling= }} }} Theoretical Item Build Lore The land of Valoran is home to many mysterious events. One such event was the never-ending storm near the border of Ionia. It was said that this storm had raged on for hundreds of years and many Orders have used it's nature as a training and proving ground for many disciples. When the Noxian invasion came, the Noxian Council had made deals with the city of Zaun. One such deal is that they be allowed to study and harness the power of the never-ending storm. The Zaunite scientist took the manor of a fallen Ionian sword master and converted to fit their needs. They concentrated the energy of the storm and condensed it in their makeshift lab. The machinations overloaded and the people within the manor perished. All that remained were several charred bodies and one living entity. The entity appeared human at first glance but closer inspection would reveal otherwise. The entity did not know who he was, what he was, and what he should do. He glanced at the many armaments in the corner of the room and took one weapon that seemed to call to him. Etched on the thin sword's pommel was a single symbol, read "Yorashi". He took this name upon himself and wandered, not knowing his destination, following only the gentle breeze on his back. In his journeys, Yorashi fought many opponents until he learned of the League. He sought out the league so that he may gain purpose and he will not hesitate to unleash his power to do so. All will tremble before the might of the storm. Category:Custom champions